ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
My name is Lorcan
is the first episode of Lorcan Darcy's Adventures. Plot The Series begins in the Stowey House, a boy named Lorcan Darcy is prepared for his duel with his brother, Cillian who's waiting upstairs, His friends, Zac and Ryan wished him luck upstairs and prepare their duel. In their bedroom, Lorcan prepares to face Cillian who's suddenly appears in front of him and The duel begins with Lorcan Normal Summoning "Assault Dog" and Setting one face-down card, ending his turn. Cillian then begins his move, with both of their Speed Counters increasing to one. He Summons "Speed Warrior". Lorcan mocks Cillian for Summoning a weak monster as it cannot defeat his "Assault Dog". However Cillian activates the effect of "Speed Warrior" activating, doubling its ATK to 1800. Lorcan again insults Cillian by calling him "trash", which annoys him before attacking Lorcan's "Assault Dog", inflicting 600 damage. Lorcan Special Summons another "Assault Dog" from his Deck as one was destroyed by battle. Cillian Sets one card and ends. Lorcan Releases his "Assault Dog" to Summon "Handcuffs Dragon". He attempts to attack Cillian's "Speed Warrior", but Cillian responds with "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" in an attempt to negate the attack. Although Trudge is surprised, he was prepared and activates "Wiretap", negating the effect of "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" and returning it to Cillian's Deck. He then continues his assault with "Handcuff's Dragon", which traps and destroys "Speed Warrior" within its cuffs. Lorcan and mocks Cillian's new Deck whilst overtaking him. Cillian normal Summoning "Sonic Chick" in Defense Position and Setting 2 cards. Lorcan begins his turn by discarding "Tactical Espionage Expert", "Guard Dog" and another copy of "Assault Dog" to Special Summon his "Montage Dragon" whose ATK becomes 3000, shocking Cillian. Lorcan orders "Handcuffs Dragon" to attack "Sonic Chick", crushing it with its cuffs. Lorcan then jumps on a building, ordering "Montage Dragon" to attack Cillian directly with "Power Cllage", decreasing his Life Points to 100 and Speed Counters to 1. Lorcan runs around a corner, insulting Cillian and his Deck again. Cillian closes his eyes and believes that his Deck will help him comeback, drawing "Junk Synchron" in the process. He Summons "Junk Synchron" and Trudge is shocked to see that he owns a Tuner monster. Cillian then activates "Graceful Revival", resurrecting "Speed Warrior". He tunes his two monsters to Synchro Summon "Junk Warrior". Cillian then activates a Speed Spell Card, "Vision Wind", reviving "Speed Warrior" causing the ATK of "Junk Warrior" to increase to 3200. Lorcan is twice more shocked to see someone from Satellite with a Synchro Monster and Speed Spell. Cillian orders "Junk Warrior" to attack "Handcuffs Dragon", to which Lorcan laughs as "Handcuffs Dragon" decreases its ATK to 1400 and prevents it from changing its battle position. Lorcan tells Cillian that his victory is awesome as the two runs onto parallel walkways. However, Cillian responds with his "Equip Shot" Trap Card, attaching "Handcuffs Dragon" to "Montage Dragon" and forcing it and "Junk Warrior" but they heard a girl from Lorcan's past has returned after a failed fostering with Ted and Julie, a girl named Tracy is appalled to see that her bedroom has been taken by a new girl, Justine. Sneaking into the room Tracy manages to break Justine's clock, and when she hears Justine and her old best friend, Louise, coming she runs away. Justine is devastated and furious, especially as her Dad gave her the clock and he is coming later. Ryan and Zac promise to fix the clock, but time is running out, will it be mended in time? Tracy meets a boy, Ben, while out, and is impressed by his huge quantities of chocolate. Cillian announces to the Dumping Grounds kids that he's planning to film Town Explosions with everyone except Lorcan who's upset and go to the shop to buy a drink and some sweets to cheer him up until he watch the news about the President announcing the apocalypse in public making people starting the riot. While the Stowey House is shocked about the News, Cillian felt sorry. While Lorcan's running, He sees a woman who only connects to his mind. She tells him about the future. because she reveals that she travels back in time and tells Lorcan to use his powers to order to see what happened next. Notes *First appearances of Tracy Beaker, Mike Milligan, Justine Littlewood, Adele Azupadi, Jenny Edwards, Ryan and Zac Matthews, Peter Ingham, Maxy, Duke, Louise Govern and Ben Batambuze. *First mention of the Queen of Time and Space. Category:Lorcan Darcy's Adventures Episodes